Your Little Secret
by immortalizedyouth
Summary: Hermione and the lot goes back to Hogwarts for their final year. To no one's surprise Hermione gets to be the Head Girl but unfortunately for her she has Malfoy for Head Boy, who just likes getting under her nerves and loves getting under her sheets, but can she handle all the secrets and lies that comes along with this affair? and what if something brews from all of this?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter just the plot and the OC's**

**A/N: placed in their 7th year where Snape, Dumbledore, Seamus, Fred and Lavender are alive.**

* * *

Hermione stared out the window of the Heads' compartment as she slowly get more and more impatient by the minute. She looked at her watch and it has been an hour since they left platforms nine and three-quarters. She continued staring out the window and giving the compartment door irritated glances as though she wanted to break it. With one last look at her watch, it has been thirty minutes since she last checked her watch. She finally decided to take the matter in her own hands and stood up _'Self-centered git. Can't even come to the first meeting of the year' _she turned to the door then ended up with her arse on the floor.

She looked up to see Draco Malfoy with a smirk plastered on his face "Well Granger I know I have a reputation but please be more subtle about it. You don't want to tarnish your Prude reputation"

"I am not a prude" she said sternly as she pushed herself off the floor "Where were you? I've been waiting here for almost two hours! How can you be Head Boy if you're this irresponsible?"

"Don't get you knickers in a twi-"

"My knickers aren't any of your business. Now if you excuse me I need to call the prefects like a responsible Head Girl should be" Hermione pushed Malfoy out of the way and went out of the compartment. To her surprise prefects were heading to their compartment already. She glanced over to Malfoy who still had a smirk on and said "Well who's responsible now?"

Hermione was just furious and couldn't believe it. He was getting on her nerves but still ended up doing the job. They started the meeting and gave out the schedule for patrols on the train and in Hogwarts. The prefects started filling out of the compartment but Hermione decided to stay put. She wanted to just stay and read a book then maybe she would get her mind off Malfoy, who unfortunately decided to stay as well so she was forced to run after Ginny to go to her compartment.

"I mean honestly he isn't fit to be Head Boy" Hermione said feeling her face get hot with anger "I mean he's just so annoying and smug. He is obviously irresponssible! ooh if I just catch him abusing his power he'll get sacked for sure and I'll makesure I'm the one who'll catch him!"

"Hermione you're starting to scare me you have the crazy eyes" Harry said as Hermione settled herself between Neville and Luna "I mean relax it's our first day back and you didn't even bother going to the burrow this summer after you go back from France. Not to defend him but I get that he's Head Boy but I would've have done the same thing you know"

"Yeah we thought you were avoiding us or something. Did Phlegm land get to you?" Ginny said which cause Hermione to burst into fits of laughter.

You see after the war ended and "Light" side won, Hermione set out to look for her parents who she sent to Australia. It took her over a month to get a clue as to where her parents were, it was all sheer luck it was unbelievable since she almost gave up. She met this woman who met her parents in a dentistry convention a few weeks back and they mentioned they would be heading south. To Hermione's delight she did find her parent's tracks form different hotels as they followed the convention all over Australia. It took her another month to finally find her parents and 2 more weeks to convince them that all that has happened was true and another week for them to finally forgive Hermione.

Hermione told her parents about what had happened in the war and what happened between her and Ron which didn't really work due to the fact he was very distant and that she felt that they were closer as friends. After which they decided to have a little break in France and spent three months there.

"Well don't be bitter you know I wanted to! it's just that we only had a week left before school when I got back.. So i really didn't have much time" She said guiltily.

"We know Hermione! Gosh you're all serious all of a sudden aren't you?"

Hermione stayed in their compartment for at least three hours of the ride. By the time she decided to leave it was nearly sunset so she said her goodbyes and headed towards the Heads compartment to get her uniform and to get changed. Hermione entered the compartment to find it empty but didn't really mind and just grabber her clothes and went to the loo. She examined herself in front of the mirror wearing her school uniform. _'Malfoy was right. I am a prude. I even look like one' _Hermione scrunched her nose at the thought and decided to tighten her blouse a bit and let the her skirt end just mid-thigh and her socks just above the knee. Since she was already going all-out she decided to charm her hair and let fallinto loose curls instead of her nest of a hair. Satisfied she headed back to the Heads Compartment where she met a smug looking Malfoy.

"Well well well look who missed the patrol?" Malfoy said as he looked up from the book he was reading. Hermione felt the color on her face drain and felt her knees buckle so she sat herself down and didn't even notice that she was right beside Malfoy.

"W-What?" Hermione said horrified "W-What did you say?"

"I said you missed out patrols!" Malfoy said just a bit louder without losing the smugness plastered on his face "Don't worry you can make it up to me since I did cover up your ass when Professor McGonagall asked where you were. So what can you do for me Granger? you seem dressed up for me"

Hermione felt Malfoy's breath just at the side of her neck which didn't make her feel uncomfortable at all, which disturbed her. Her sworn enemy is just taking over her personal space and she feels like her heart's about to burst out of her chest. She looked at Malfoy who was just inches away from her. She looked at his eyes then down to his lips and then darted back up to his eyes when she saw his smirk grow wider. Hermione snapped out of it then transferred herself off to the opposite chair felt really flushed.

"Don't worry I've fazed many girls already Granger don't be too embarrassed you find me sexy" regrettably Hermione couldn't bring herself to disagree for once in her life she was actually speechless. Hermione was indeed embarrassed so she kept a safe distance away from Malfoy as she tried to read a book but just kept reading the same line over and over again. She never felt _THIS_ physically attracted to anyone before, but she just had to control herself.

* * *

Hermione darted out of the train and looked for Ginny right away who she spotted going to the carriages with Luna. She pushed past several students as she said 'excuse me', 'coming through' and 'sorry' multiple times. She ran beside Ginny as though she was being chased by a pack of warewolves _'what am I doing? running? cause of Malfoy? don't be serious Hermione stay in control'_

"Hermione are you okay? you looked very flustered" Ginny said as she held Hermione's wrist to help her up the carriage "Is it Malfoy?"

"What did he do Hermione? I swear we'll kill him" Ron said as his ears turned red. Ron and Hermione did break up but it didn't stop Ron to go all brother protective all over Hermione and it won't stop now considering she will be having Draco Malfoy as a room mate.

"No it's nothing just a bit of nausea i'll be fine" Hermione said and she felt pale and her friends looked at her with great concern like she was pale, but they seem to believe her and brushed it off and carried on with their conversations

"nausea? that's the best you've got? what's the truth Hermione?" Ginny whispered clearly no one will be paying attention now

"Malfoy"

"What did he do?"

"He got me all you know.." Hermione looked at her hands embarrassed. Ginny knew exactly what she meant cause if he got her all angry she wouldn't be acting like this and she knew Malfoy's reputation of being a Sex god, Hermione just doesn't know to what extant will she know how much of a sex god he is. She couldn't handle the truth and she doesn't know when she will. Being turned on by the Slytherin Prince is something you don't people to know when you're Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER **

* * *

They entered the massive Great Hall and still got astounded by how magical it still felt for them to be there. Hermione stared at charmed ceiling and looked at the glittering sky above them. They found their way to their seats and chatted among themselves and hushed down when Professor McGonagall announced that the Sorting would begin. They watched as the first years looked around them with mixed feelings present in their faces. There were about 25 new students coming in and 7 went with Gryffindor which everyone felt pleasant about. As the feast turned to a close Professor McGonagall asked both Heads to follow her to their Common Room which was right behind a painting of a unicorn.

"Now normally I would've asked both of you to be responsible and set as an example" Professor said with a stern look in her eyes "but given the circumstances please be aware that this is your final year, you wouldn't want to waste six years of schooling just by getting your emotions get to you and blowing each pthers heads off. understood?" Hermione and Malfoy nodded "Good. Your password is _'Moonstone'_"

With that Professor McGonagall walked off with her purple robes billowing after her. After they've said the password Hermione gasped as she entered the common room. It looked like how she wanted her flat to look like; brown cushioned chairs and sofa, with a dark mahogany to match. It was homey and perfect they even had their own cupboards to store some snacks. Hermione rushed to her bedroom and saw that themed her House, Gryffindor, which was such a delight for her. She dumped her cloak and shoes in room and rushed over to the cupboards. There was a side in the cupboard which was cool and contained ice creams of different flavors and chose to get her favorite; cookies and cream.

"You know Granger you still owe me" Hermione turned to find a Malfoy wearing a white shirt and green silk pajamas. "So I think you should hand that ice cream to me cause cookies and cream happens to be my favorite"

Hermione stood in shock as Malfoy grabbed the pint and the spoon away from her and sat by the fire. She snapped out and got another spoon and maarched over to Malfoy he wouldn't get what he wanted so easily. "Malfoy. SHARE" she said as she stood in front of him with the blaze of the fireplace.

Malfoy gazed at her the blaze of the fire reflected in his eyes. Hermione couldn't distinguish whether it were the fire or his eyes, she would've preferred the latter. "You know Granger if you've been wearing your uniform like that since before, you would've been the first girl I shagged" Malfoy said as he patted the space beside him and offered her some ice cream

"Thanks but no thanks" _LIES LIES LIES _"and besides I don't think I would want your bed company"

"Oh stop Granger any girl would kill to be you right now! Sharing ice cream with the oh so sizzling Draco Malfoy?" Malfoy gave her an amused look and Hermione just couldn't what was happening right now: Draco Malfoy was trying to have a conversation and be funny which she never imagined to have happened in a million years.

Hermione stared at him with shock and then grinned "who knew you had this fun side in you Malfoy. wish you showed this years ago then maybe I wouldn't have cared you were in Slytherin" Hermione gave him a smile as she scooped out a spoonful of ice cream.

It felt like they've been sitting there for hours sitting and laughing and they didn't really care that they were sworn enemies. Hermione took a spoonful out of the pint again which she didn't realize the ice cream had already melted and she shook with laughter cause some droplets of ice cream land on her chest and drip down her cleavage.

"Oh shit cold" Hermione exclaimed as she dumped the spoon back in the cup and looked around for a napkin. She was just looking around when Draco caught both her wrist and stared at her eyes who she noticed that it became darker than the normal shade of grey he had. Draco gently pushed her back and leaned formed, letting go of Hermione wrist and slowly making the opening of her blouse wider without undoing some buttons and slowly licked the trail of ice cream from her upper chest down between her breast where he ended with a light suck. Draco sat back with alarm written all over his face.

"Hermione.." Draco said weakly "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. It was totally out of bounds" Draco said more aware as he stood up and placed the cup on the counter top and rushed to his room leaving Hermione breathing deeply and secretly asking for more.

* * *

For the next few days Hermione's been avoiding him without success and she doesn't even know why he was avoiding him. They've been running into each other in halls and in the common room, hell the teachers made it even hard for them since the Professors pair them up all the time, which is helping their performance none whatsoever. They've also been in unfortunate situations where Hermione forgot to lock the door to the bathroom and Malfoy just had the urge to use the bathroom and came storming without even knocking giving him a good look in Hermione's birthday suit. There were also some nights that Malfoy would bring in girls to do who knows what, which gave Hermione a hard time of sleeping cause she would always end up having dreams that she was the one in the room with Malfoy.

One Morning Hermione woke up early and headed straight for the shower careful not to forget to lock the door. She then rushed to put on her mid thigh skirt and fitted blouse and the rest of her uniform. She headed down to the common room to see a fully clothed Draco Malfoy, just seeing him made her think of him running into her in the bathroom which caused her to go scarlet. Hermione silently walked towards the portrait hole when a silvery voice spoke "Granger, you do know it's a saturday right?"

Hermione had more reasons to feel flushed now. She's been so distracted by the whole Malfoy thing she didn't even know what day it was and she was in no mood to argue so she just accepted defeat. "Oh.. right I knew that" Hermione hung her head and walked towards her to change. She was in the middle of choosing what to wear when there came a knock on her door and the perpetrator didn't even wait for an answer.

"Granger" Hermione looked at him and his smirk fell from his face and Hermione knew why she was just in her underwear and thank God she was wearing good ones.

"Yes Malfoy?" Hermione said innocently "Do you like what you see?" Hermione said as Dracocouldn't stop sacnning her body and he's not doing it discreetly.

"Uh-uhm.. A-are you avoiding me?" Malfoy stuttered at first but finally got his smirk back on

"What do you mean?"

"Well ever since our little scene a few weeks ago I've been seeing more of you... flustered" Draco took a step towards Hermione and she felt herself shiver under his gaze "I think we've being seeing more of each other cause you're trying desperately to avoid me. Am I right?"

"No" Hermione tried to sound firm but her voice betrayed her. She finally decided to wear her light blue skinny jeans and walked over to her dresser but before she could make another step Malfoy's arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Come on Granger I know how much you ache for it" Malfoy's voice was muffled as he kissed her neck and Hermione gathered all her will power not to fall for it "Come on. We had fun that night I should've continued what we've started"

Hermione untangled herself from Malfoy's arms and faced him and wished her voice will be on her side this time "No Malfoy I'm sorry but you've got the wrong idea. Please leave I'm really not comfortable standing in front of you just in my underwear."

Malfoy stood there with a smirk on his face but seeing Hermione wasn't changing her mind he strode over to the door but left her with words that will haunt her "Don't worry Granger I know you want it and you'll break soon enough and sorry but you will hate me for the next couple of weeks cause I'm gonna make you want it so bad" then he left. Hermione stood there and was afraid that he might be right, that maybe he has more power over her than she'll ever be.

**A/N: Please R/R I really need help with this one since it's my first one and i think that's kind of obvious. I'm open for suggestions and ENCOURAGEMent. seriously. THANKS FOR ALL THOSE WHO'S READING MY STORY THOUGH. Means a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the late update! It's our term finals in a week so I've been studying for the past two weeks and my mom hid the router for the wifi so I have no choice but to wait. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY.

Hermione peered through the gap her door made as she opened it. She looked around the common room and made sure that no blonde was around. When she was sure Malfoy wasn't around, Hermione made her way out of her bedroom and slowly walked to the couch where she left her transfiguration book when she hurriedly went to her room last night when she heard the portrait open.

Hermione grabbed her book and rushed out of the common room. She didn't slow down until she was entered the Great Hall. She found her way towards Harry and Ron and succeeded to not glance over the Slytherin table.

"Hey guys" Hermione breathed out as she sat beside Harry

"Are you okay 'Mione? You seem out of breath" Harry said as he placed some toast on his plate

"Nothing. Just thought I was going to be late that's all" Hermione lied "So where's Ginny?"

There was a sudden silence between the three of them then Ron broke the silence "Well go on" Ron gestured towards Hermione

"Ginny broke up with me" Harry muttered

"Why?!" Hermione stared wide eyed at Harry then looked at Ron who didn't even look angry at Harry "What happened?"

"Ask her" Ron didn't even try to hide his annoyance as he nodded over to his little sister who was a few seats away from them.

"Why can't you guys tell me? You obviously know." Hermione rolled her eyes at them and impatiently waited for them to answer, but they just gave her a shrug which didn't leave her much of a choice. She stood up and walked over to Ginny who was with fellow 6th year girls.

"Ginny" Hermione said gently and Ginny looked up at her and gave her a kind smile "Can we talk?"

"Sure. Excuse me guys" Ginny stood and walked with Hermione "So what's up Hermione?"

"I won't even try to beat around bush here Ginny, I just wanted to know what happened between you and Harry? And it must be something bad cause Ron seems furious at you" Hermione said straightforward.

Ginny gave a small laugh and looked at the ground then looked back up at Hermione with sadness in her eyes "I'm not proud of what I did to Harry but I'm happy."

"What did you do Ginny?" Hermione said softly

"I guess I fell out of love and was just too scared to face him, scared if I leave him was a good decision. I was selfish. I only thought of what would make me happy and not of what Harry would've felt." Tears flowed down Ginny's face as she explained "I cheated on him Hermione."

Hermione was in shock. She never thought Ginny could've done something like that, especially to Harry. Everyone knows that Ginny is head over heels with Harry even before she started going to school, but maybe it's a WAS now. "Who is it Ginny?"

"Blaise Zabini" Ginny whispered

Now Hermione's shock just went overboard, if that was even possible. It was all too much for her, maybe because she's just been so wrapped around on hiding from Malfoy that she didn't notice that her friends were already having problems of their own. Goodness, there are millions of people who have bigger problems than her and she thinks that a glance from Malfoy would kill her. It wasn't Ginny who was selfish, it was her. Maybe if she paid attention on her friends, on Ginny, then maybe she could've helped Ginny to make the right decision and help her through her relationship.

"How did it happen?" Hermione finally found the words

"Well it actually started 2 years ago, even before me and Harry started dating. It was during those 'slug club' meetings. Blaise noticed I would arrive disheveled with puffy eyes. He would talk to me and ask what was wrong, at first I wouldn't mind him but he was persistent so I gave in. I told him my problems with Dean and my mixed feelings with Harry, why he wouldn't like me. He was there, the only place we would talk though was during those meetings and I'm pretty sure you didn't notice cause you were too busy hiding your face from Cormac and Harry doesn't really attend much of the meetings, but during those times I would talk to Blaise I'd wish that Harry was the one there for me, but he wasn't, he was too busy saving the world." Ginny gave a deep sigh "but after what happened to Dumbledore we stopped talking, he can't even look at me. I thought that would be the end of it but during the war, when he found out about our family being wanted because we were 'blood-traitors', I got a letter. A letter Hermione!" Ginny face suddenly lit up "You know how dangerous it was to send letters during the war right? But he must've done something so it wouldn't be intercepted, but anyway he asked how I was and asked if I was going back to school. He would constantly send me letters even when we were in Hogwarts. He really showed he cared, bust seeing Harry laying limp on Hagrid's arms." She lightly shook her head at the thought "It came flooding back, all the feelings. I thought I was over I thought maybe after the war me and Blaise could be a normal couple. We planned all about it, but Harry. Him being there just made me drawn back to him, how I should've showed him how much I loved him, but woohoo he wasn't dead so I was there confused, having feelings for two guys, but Harry was finally showing me how he felt and Blaise once again stopped talking to me. So my feelings for Harry grew and once again when I thought I was over him he found me alone in library, crying. I told him that Harry doesn't look at me like how he looked at Cho. He didn't shy away like some in love kid. Harry was acting as though he could just push me away then I'll just be there waiting for him, like how I've been acting for seven years which was such a waste of my time. Then he said 'Ginny you deserve so much better' then we kissed. That happened two weeks ago. Yes Hermione you've been so distant for almost a month"

Hermione stood there embarrassed was she that insensitive? She's been hiding from Malfoy for a month and she's still scared? She was a Gryffindor for crying out loud and Malfoy was all talk, he hasn't done anything to her so what was she so scared of? "I'm so sorry Ginny."

"What for?"

"That I wasn't there for you. Maybe if I were there for you I could've helped you sort out your feelings" Hermione stared at her fingers

"Hermione" Ginny said as she took Hermione's face between both her hands "You did help. You showed me that I should do what makes me happy like what you did with Ron. You weren't happy with him anymore so you broke up with him, it's just that I took a little more time with Harry because my situation was more difficult"

"Thanks Ginny but I still think I could've done more"

"No worries. Now let's go"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Firsts for Draco's point of view (don't you just love the name Draco ugh such a hot name)

Draco's POV

He walked his way down the flights of stairs and was headed towards the dungeons. As he arrived at the portrait he whispered the password and walked through the portrait to find his friends gathered the fireplace. They looked up at him and waved him over.

"How lucky of us for you to grace us with your presence" Theodore Nott said sarcastically as he lounged in one of the black leather chairs

"Yes very lucky indeed. Did you guys remember the last time he was here? Oh yeah last night. You practicallysleep here mate. What's going on with Granger? Too much for you?" Blaise said as he chuckled along with his friends

"Actually you're right" Malfoy said unsmiling, that's when his friends' laugh faltered "I can't stand her. She keeps avoiding me even. Well that's good for both of us cause whenever I see her I just want to shag her senseless. It's really frustrating, but come on you've seen how much she's changed" Malfoy grunted "fuck this. I'm being a girl"

By the time he ended his little rant his friends were laughing like a bunch of hyenas. Malfoy just rolled his eyes and kind of regretted sharing his guilty secret with his friends but was relieved he finally let it out of his system. He watched his laugh their asses off and gave a smile 'at least they got a good laugh' he thought.

"You know you should fix that mate" Blaise said

"I have. Every single night. Ever wonder why those girls come in and out of the room?" Malfoy said as he pinched the bridge of his nose "I am now officially a man whore"

"You've been a man whore for a long time Drake" Pansy said as she sat opposite him "when will that ever change eh?"

"What's that supposed to mean? Don't you guys love me just the way I am?" Malfoy said as he playfully pouted at them "I mean aren't I sexy enough?"

"Draco, do you want to be a man whore all your life?" Pansy said disapprovingly clearly not affected by Malfoy playing around "Look at yourself you're eighteen for crying out loud. You need to do yourself a favor or else you'll end up alone"

"I am alone Pansy" Malfoy said with no emotion on his face

"We've always been here for you mate. Don't you say that because that's a whole lot of cock and bull and it sure makes you look like a pussy." Theodore said with annoyance in his eyes "Mate all our parents are in Azkaban and God knows when they'll be able to get out but no matter what happens we're the only real family we'll ever know. Unless we get some good straight families which I doubt we could get because people still think we're demons or something, so I don't think we'll be able to date some angels. Well except for Blaise because he's a god"

"What?" Malfoy looked at Theodore then at Blaise "What does he mean? Are you dating a good girl now and you didn't tell me?"

"Well you really don't have time to talk mate. Ever since term started you've been too busy doing Heads' duties or shagging every girl you see. I think I needed an appointment even to catch up with you" Blaise said and he smirked at him.

"Oh shut up" Malfoy said impatiently "Well who is it?"

"Ginny Weasley" Blaise blushed and expected Malfoy to scold him about dating a blood-traitor but he forgot they could be themselves now that no one can tell them what to do anymore and no one's there to scare the living daylights out of them.

"Well con-gra-tu-la-tions mate" Malfoy said with a bit of tune to his voice "You're finally a man!" Malfoy clapped Blaise's back and Blaise gave him a punch on the shoulder "That hurt. You know I'm very sensitive. What's wrong with saying you've grown up from your briefs"

"Stop man. I'm warning you" Blaise said playfully

"Oh yeah? Whatcha gonna do about it?" Malfoy said in a street like way

"You don't want Granger knowing about your sexual fantasies right? Or maybe that's what you want?" Malfoy's smirk fell from his face and said "Don't you dare"

"Come on mate you have to shag her some day or else you'll explode" Blaise said

"Is that all you ever think about? Shag? Why can't you be like normal people?" Pansy said and she stomped her way up the stairs to her common room

Malfoy shrugged and said "wow she's a real virgin huh?"

After a few hours of catching up with his friends Malfoy got up and headed back to the Heads' common room. He walked towards a painting of a well groomed troll who was reading a book. He gave the password and the entered the common room to find it empty 'surprise surprise' he thought sarcastically. He went to his room and dumped his bag on the side of his bed and laid down on his bed and stared at the roof of his four poster bed that had a painting of what seemed to be a younger Malfoy, 'one of the reasons why I don't bring girls in my room' he thought. He continued to stare at the painting. The boy had a twig and was writing with it on the ground, then he suddenly looked up and looked to his side, he then stood up and went to the edge of the painting until he disappeared out of the painting. A few seconds later the boy came back with a small broom in his hands and mounted on it and started flying in circles but just a few feet off the ground.

Malfoy heard the portrait of the common room close, he stood and headed out to find the common room empty again. He headed to the flight of stairs which lead to Hermione's room. The room was ajar which gave him a small look of her room. Hermione was sitting at the edge of her head and looks like she was contemplating on something. He pushed open the door slowly and she didn't seem to notice.

"Wondering if Weasley still likes you Granger?" Malfoy leaned on the frame of the Hermione's door with a smirk on his face. Hermione looked up to him with a look on her eyes which was beckoning him to go to her, but he didn't he resisted the lust that's taking over get to him, 'even though her skirt is shorter than usual and she has two of her blouse buttons are open and that her legs are long as hell. STOP IT DRACO YOU'RE A MALFOY!'

"Hellooooo Malfoy" Granger stood there just a few inches away from him and was snapping her fingers "I was asking what you wanted, but Draco junior seemed to answer that for me" Hermione looked down and was smiling to herself, then looked back at Malfoy's face and stepped forward making their chest just an inch away from each other "Maybe I could help you with that" Hermione whispered with a sultry look on her face

"Well, well, well Granger who knew you had a wild side" Malfoy looked at her with a smirk on his face and placed both his hands between her hips

"You don't know anything about me then Malfoy. I just grew so weary of you not keeping your promise of making me want it" she flicked her tongue on Malfoy's ear then gave a good nibble she kissed and sucked her way through his jawline then nibbled his neck and gave it a small bite making him groan. As she continued to nibble his neck she made an advance with her hands as sheplacedone of them right on top of his abdomen slowly working its way down his fly, but then she stopped "So I'm the one making the promise to make you want it" Hermione then pushed him and closed the door on his face which had shock and fury plastered on it.

"We're not done here Granger!" Malfoy banged on Hermione's door then left 'How dare she! What a fucking tease. Who does she think she is? But man maybe Weasley did shoot his bullet' Malfoy ranted in his mind as he made his way out of the common room to find an escapade.

Hermione's POV

Meanwhile in back in Hermione's room, Hermione was humming with glee and triumph. 'The look on Malfoy's face was just gold! One point for me' Hermione thought as she skipped around her room and stopped just in front of her full length mirror.

"I'm not a prude" she said to mirror "I'm not a prude" she repeated "I mean I did lose it to a childhood friend when I was fifteen and that wasn't even the last of it!"

"You said it girl" her reflection replied

"Prude my ass" Hermione turned and changed into her pajamas and went back in front of her mirror. She still had the loose curls she gave herself during her first day back to school, but she was growing tired of her hair, so she decided to have straightened and headed to her trunk and grabbed some bleach and hair dye which her cousin gave her over the summer, she could always use magic but then it's good for her to have some me time. She was planning on giving it to Ginny, but hey it's a first for Hermione so why not.

After hours of violating and abusing her hair she finally washed off all the chemicals off her hair and looked at the bathroom mirror and was glad with the result. Dried and brushed her now blonde hair. It wasn't as light as Malfoy's but was sandy blonde. With one last look at the mirror she went to bed and had a good nights sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Long chapter ahead! Proud of this one hope you guys like it!

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning with a great smile on her face. She changed into a pair of black hip-hugging jeans, red flannel shirt and her coat. She slipped on her knee high boots and grabbed her black beanie and her Gryffindor scarf since it was a Saturday and it was the first game of the Quidditch season. She walked to the Great Hall and received compliments and stares. She entered the Great Hall and sat beside Ginny who was sitting by Luna and Neville.

"Nice hair" Ginny said as she fingered a few locks of Hermione's hair and gave it an admired look.

"Thanks, be proud I did with no magic, except the straightening since my hair isn't tamable" Hermione gave a satisfied look and grabbed some bread and toast. She looked over to the end of the Gryffindor table and found Harry and Ron. She excused herself and got sat beside Harry.

"Hey 'Mione" Ron groaned and looked as though he was ready to puke out slugs again

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked

"Nervous" Ron said quietly

"Slytherin. They've improved by like 200 percent not even exaggerating. Seems like Malfoy's doing well for their team, actually thinking about skill and not their brooms" Harry said as he picked his broom

"Well suck it up!" Hermione raised her voice which cause the two guys to look at her and their eyes bulged.

"'Mione your hair" Ron gave her his usual face whenever he's scared or astounded.

"What did you do?" Harry said as her looked at it from the roots till the tips of her hair as if making sure is he was just color blind or what.

"What? It's always good to have a change right?" Hermione said as she took a bite from her toast and it was a great time to change the topic "So Harry how are you holding up?"

"Nervous, but I think I could manage to keep the contents of my stomach" Harry said as he gave a deep breath

"I didn't mean Quidditch, I mean" she then tipped her head over to Ginny who was throwing her head back as she laughed at something Neville said. Hermione looked at Harry who had a disgruntled face

"Well she could fuck herself" Ron said and Hermione gave him a stern look

"What is it Hermione?" Harry said then Hermione raised her eyebrow at this "What did he have that I didn't. I did try to give her what she wants. I can't be perfect"

"Well Harry please don't get mad because you did ask, but maybe it's just you guys were so perfect together before but then both of you grew up to be a completely different person from the day you guys got together. I mean Ginny's been always pretty but when she was younger she wanted a man who could save her–" Harry interrupted but she raised her finger to silence him "but she changed she grew to know how to save herself and she just couldn't cope with all you're having what she wants in a relationship is for a guy who could be her best friend and boyfriend at the same time, someone who'll always be there for her, but you being always pulled out of school for interviews and such is just a big load for her. She isn't a little girl anymore her preferences are different now. Now you Harry you need a girl who'll be real patient. I hope you understand and forgive Ginny"

Harry just stared at his plate. Hermione looked at Ron to give some help but Ron shook his head and mouthed 'I'm stupid at advices' Hermione pursed her lips together to keep herself from laughing and patted Harry's back and told him to go head over to the pitch to get ready for the game. Hermione, Harry and Ron parted ways and Hermione headed over to the stands and found a seat with her fellow Gryffindors in her year. She placed herself between Lavender and Parvati.

"Hermione!" Lavender squealed "I do love your hair!"

Hermione gave her a shy smile and looked at the Quidditch field where she saw both teams coming out from the opposite ends. The Gryffindors being led by Harry and the Slytherins by Malfoy. They met at the middle of the field and shook their hands and Madam Hooch signaled to mount their brooms, she then blew her whistle and the game started.

The game ended with the spectators shocked at the turn out. It was such an intense game that the students talked about till they were having dinner. Hermione chatted with her friends who were recounting the event that happened in the game and as usual Ron had a thing with explaining and giving exaggerated hand gestures.

"Well Ron it's nice that broom didn't hit my face" Hermione said as she looked at Ron's hand which was playing as broom was just a few centimeters away from her nose. Ron took his hand back and flushed red and left the others laughing.

"That was a close game though" Hermione said as she sliced her chicken "400 to 380? Well Malfoy outdid his training this year huh? Good thing we had a swell seeker!"

Harry blushed but still felt distraught with the game if he had waited for a few more minutes then maybe they could've won. He did catch the snitch but Slytherin was much in the lead. There was a possibility that Slytherin will win the cup this year.

"Well I have to head to the common room I have to talk to Malfoy about the Winter Ball" Hermione said as she patted the napkin on the corners of her mouth

"Ball!?" Ron looked like he was sick "Oh no"

"Yes Ron. Professor McGonagall said we should plan more balls because it has always been a tradition but due to Voldy's attacks there really wasn't any time to plan them." Hermione pushed herself up from her chair and left the Great Hall. She headed for the common room and saw a familiar troll and gave the password.

She found the common room empty and gave Malfoy's door a knock and found it empty as well. She went to her own room and took of her jeans, coat and boots but heard the water running in the adjoined bathroom. 'Perfect' Hermione thought with a sly smile on her face, she removed her undergarments and left her flannel shirt on. She reached for the door knob to find it not locked. She slowly turned it and Malfoy didn't seem to notice it. She stood on the rug with just the shower curtain between her and Malfoy. She dragged the shower curtain open to have Malfoy look at her with wide eyes.

"What do you think you're doing Granger" Malfoy said as he stared at her legs then back at her face. The shock on his face grew when Hermione started unbuttoning her shirt and let it slid down to the floor. Hermione stepped in the shower and was inches away from Malfoy. She enclosed that gap and let him feel her peaks harden as they collide with Malfoy's chest. This cause Malfoy to groan.

"Granger" Malfoy breathed out "You are one sexy beast"

He placed a hand at the top of Hermione's back and drew a line down her spine which sent tingles through her body. Hermione held his and let it drop at his side she kissed the hickey she left on Malfoy's neck and then his collar bone and caressed his perfectly sculpted abs. She started kissing down his pecks then down his abdomen and then just the head of his member which was the biggest dick she's ever seen and she's seen a fair share of them. This made the lust in her grow and gave it a small suck and watched Malfoy's face filled with pleasure and angst. Malfoy grabbed on to Hermione hair gently pushed her head to continue.

She slowly licked his head and stroked him with her delicate fingers. She replaced her licking and slowly sucked the head of his member and removed her hand to let her get the whole of him which made her eyes close as she felt him down the back of her throat and Malfoy gave a satisfied groan. She swirled her tongue as she bobbed her head slowly then picked up her pace, which made Malfoy groan louder. She looked up at him and his eyes closed and his arms muscles were flexing. She continuedsucking him hard and fast and was just waiting for the right time.

"Granger just a few more" Malfoy said and he looked down at her and their eyes met, Hermione knew he wouldn't let her go until he finished. "Gr-Granger I'm-"

Hermione stopped and wiped her hands and stood to find a furious yet shocked Malfoy looking at her. She quickly stepped out of the shower grabbed her shirt and ran out of the bathroom but didn't forget to say to Malfoy "You'll want me bad Malfoy. Got two points on me now" then slammed the door shut and locked it. She slid down the floor with a satisfied look on her face, but she knew it will happen soon. She will have to have sex with him soon. He was just too alluring and it made her so drawn to him. Hermione stood and changed into her cotton shorts and tank top and slid in her and went to sweet slumber.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning with a scratchy feeling on her throat and massaged her throat as much as possible as she prepared for today. She was spending her Sunday in the Gryffindor tower, to spend time with her friends and a plus was to hide a bit from Malfoy.

Hermione put on a flowy, black, A-line skirt which was mid-thigh with black stockings and her black boots and a white loose sweater. She grabbed her book bag to do some home works when she's at the tower and left the room and luckily the common room was empty and left for the Gryffindor tower. When she saw the portrait of the Fat Lady she immediately said the password and immediately found Ron and Harry on their usual place in the common room.

"Hey 'Mione" Harry said as he scratched his head with his quill

"Hey guys" her voice cracked and her voice was lower than usual.

"What happened to your voice?" Ron said without looking up and continued writing on a piece of parchment

"Sore throat. You know too much cheering from yesterday" which was a complete lie she was too captured by the game yesterday to even react properly. "So what home works are you guys cramming now?"

"Transfiguration" "Potions" Harry and Ron said at the same time "Any home works due in two weeks you haven't done yet?" Ron sniggered on his own comment

"Nope" Hermione said proudly "I've done everything, but I am kind of worried for Charms. I'm afraid I wrote a foot far too long, but Emilia Moonstone was just far too interesting to sum her life up in 3 feet of parchment."

Ron and Harry groaned and continued doing their and would ask Hermione if they go their answers were correct. After Hermione triple checked her home works it was already past lunch time and they've just asked some of their friends to bring food for them afterwards. Hermione got too tired watching her two friends she decided to go up to the girl's dormitory to talk to Ginny. She gave the door to Ginny's dormitory a knock and Ginny opened it for her.

"Hey Hermione" Ginny said with glee "come in"

Hermione settled herself on Ginny's bed and realized how much she misses staying a dormitory with her friends in it. She just felt so alone in her ne dormitory since it was just her and Malfoy and they really in 'talking' terms. Hermione looked around and it was a mess. 'Girls will be girls' Hermione thought

"So what's up" Ginny propped herself on her bed just in front of Hermione

"Well" Hermione started but Ginny started laughing at her

"What-happened-to-your-voice" Ginny said between fits of laughter "Hey I'm Hermione and I'm a man" Ginny said as she tried sounding like a guy.

"Quidditch yesterday" Hermione once again lied to her friend and maybe she should stop or else she'll get used to it so she could weasel her way out of situations.

"Say ah Hermione" Ginny said suspiciously

"Why?" Hermione said

"Just do it you baby" Ginny said and Hermione obliged "You've been very bad Hermione. So who's the guy?"

"W-what?" Hermione stammered "W-what are you talking about?"

"If you fooled anyone with the sore throat sitch well you ain't fooling me." Ginny gave her a knowing look "You see 'Mione when you have a sore throat you'd have to have some phlegm at the back of your throat but then yours is just swollen as fuck. So don't even try to lie to me young lady"

"That was so like Mrs. Weasley" Hermione giggled

"Don't change the subject" Ginny pushed Hermione softly

"Well, just don't go ape shit mad at me!" Hermione made Ginny promise

"Promise, cross my heart and I will buy you new boots if I break that promise" Ginny crossed her heart and held her other hand up.

"It's Draco Malfoy" Hermione immediately closed her eyes and waited Ginny to go break her promise but nothing came. She opened her eyes with Ginny's mouth open and disbelief in her eyes

"You skank!" Ginny said playfully "you little whore aren't you!"

"Ginny stop. You're making me feel bad" Hermione pouted

"Well you should! I had to force this out of you before you'd actually tell me! So how long have you guys been having sex?" Ginny asked excitedly

"We haven't had sex ok" Hermione rolled and told Ginny how it all went down to well Hermione getting down.

"Damn" Ginny said with an impressive tone "Serves him right. Not such a sex god now huh"

Hermione laughed and thought about Ginny saying Malfoy was a Sex god. Well the rumors was absolutely true that he was big, maybe the biggest in school, but she wondered if she was good in bed as they say he is. This made her want him, want him to want her too so they could stop this teasing game already and fuck each other.

"So how big is he?" Ginny asked

"BIG" Hermione exaggerated her voice to explain everything about his glorious gift "Bigger than any man I've done it with!"

"Hmm" Ginny looked as though she was imagining it so Hermione punched her lightly on her shoulder "Touché"

"Well it's weird! If I hadn't done it with Ron, would you find it normal for me to imagine right in front of you how big he is? Or if I imagine Blaise's? Goodness"

"ok I get it" Ginny held her hands up as a signal of defeat "Well speaking of Blaise. He asked me to go public about our relationship already"

"Isn't that great? Why don't you look happy?"

"Well it's just that people just got over the fact that Harry and I broke up but if they find out about Blaise then we're just adding wood to the fire Hermione, especially that he's a Slytherin and the best mate of Malfoy. People will be talking and I won't be able to handle the pressure of that more so when you guys leave next year. He won't be able to protect me"

"Wow and they say I think too much" Hermione joked which made Ginny laugh a little "If this troubles you then talk to him about it. Tell him it's too much for people right now, but you are ready. If he says 'why would we care what people think?' then tell him cause people are judgmental and that people might taunt you and when he's gone next year he won't be able to protect you. I'm sure he wants you safe so he'll go along with it"

"You're so smart. I hate it" Ginny said and they laughed

A/N: I told you guys it's long! Bwahahaha hope you liked it Review please! It would really help me get motivated to make more chapters rather than just ending it in like 2 or 3 more chapters.


End file.
